The 084
by Franky Potato
Summary: Skye gets effected by an unusual 084, stressing her relationship with Jemma. Neither girl would admit they enjoyed it. M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jemma awaited eagerly in the lab by the cargo hold. Skye and the team had been gone longer then expected.

It was just supposed to be a low level inspection of an 084, a couple hours at most. They left early in the morning, and the sun was just now starting to set.

Jemma paced between the long counter tops, biting her fingers and furrowing her brows.

 _Where were they?_

She could feel the panic billowing up through her stomach when suddenly the cargo hatch opened.

Jemma could make out the intense expression on May's face.

 _Where is Skye?_

Bobbi and Hunter followed carrying a heavy metal crate.

Jemma could just barely make out the shape of the next few figures. One of them seemed to be carrying the other.

 _Oh god no._

Rushing from the Lab, Simmons made her way to the figures. Coulson was keeping pace behind Mack, who was carrying a limp Skye.

"Oh my god, Skye! What happened! Is she okay?" Jemma oozed worry and concern over the taller brunette.

"Simmons, get her to medical now," ordered Coulson, "We think she's just unconsious but the 084 did something to her, we don't know."

She really didn't need to be told, Jemma was already scurrying to medical, shouting orders at the other doctors, telling Bobbi and Hunter to deliver the 084 to Fitz for diagnostics.

Her vitals were normal, everything was normal in fact. It was as if Skye was simply asleep. Her heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, everything was completely fine.

But why was she asleep? What did the unknown object do to her? She didn't know how she would fell if Skye woke up a different person then she was that morning. Perhaps the 084 changed her somehow, the makeup of her brain rearranged.

There were too many questions without answer.

Since Skye didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, Jemma decided to see if Fitz had made any progress.

"Well, we know shield has had contact with it before, but the information on it is very limited. All I've really found on it is that Agent Carter came in contact with it as well. At close proximity, it renders the victim unconscious. The victim undergoes some sort of a change, in the documents they refer to it as 'a metamorphosis'

Other wise it appears she was pretty much unharmed by it. I guess she didn't get close enough for it to effect her too badly, and we know historically Agent Carter didn't die by this thing, so I'd say Skye's chances are pretty good."

Fits offered a reassuring smile, but it did little to comfort Jemma.

'Pretty much unharmed' was better then dead, but still Jemma felt uneasy. _What was this change, or "metamorphosis"?_

"I'll keep looking for the rest of the original file. I'm gonna look through that big tack of files we just got in, maybe it's in there." Fitz said reassuringly.

Jemma made herself busy, rechecking all of Skye's vitals.

She eventually settled herself beside Skye's bed in the medical pod. Taking her hand gingerly Simmons sighed. She had not had a chance to properly confront the younger girl about her growing feelings. Jemma knew what she wanted, she wanted Skye.

But the scientist was never sure what Skye wanted. Before she left, Jemma placed a tender kiss on Skye's hand.

Turning to leave, she felt a pressure on her wrist.

Skye was up. Her eyes open but lidded. Gaze lingering on Simmons.

"Skye? Oh my god you're awake? Are you alright what happened?" Simmons immediately returned to her bedside, taking her hands between her own.

"I'm fine," She smiled, "now that you're here." Something was off about Skye, Jemma noticed immediately.

"Are you sure, what did that thing do to you?"

"It just opened my eyes a little Jemma, now I know what I want." Skye started to rise from her bed, her face inched closer to Jemma's, a sultry smirk graced her lips.

Skye placed one hand on Simmons' cheek, caressing the soft skin and pulling her into her. Forehead to forehead, Simmons couldn't speak. This was all so unexpected, although welcome. Her brain could hardly process anything before Skye's lips were on hers, pulling her into the bed with her, Skye pressed into her. Every inch of their bodies molded together perfectly.

Jemma pulled away, this wasn't right.

"You've been hurt, somethings not right, that thing did something to you."

"I'm not complaining." the smirk grew wider.

Before things could escalate any further, Jemma retreated through the door, sealing Skye in the quarantined pod. Skye didn't seem to mind, she approached the glass separating the two women. Both hands on the glass, Skye never looked away from Simmons.

"Good news! I found the file!" exclaimed Fitz. Jemma could not be more relieved.

"I'm sensing there's some bad news?"

"Well, yeah sort of," Jemma's smile dropped, "Although it didn't harm her really, it did effect her mental state. The file reports the victim experiences, well, they experience...uhm." Fitz's face grew red, he pulled at his collar, unable to look Jemma in the eyes.

Skye still sat at the glass of her pod, eyeing Simmons hungrily.

"What Fitz?"

"Well, Skye s uhm...she needs to be...she needs you."

"What does that mean, needs me?"

"The 084 makes her need a lot of, well, physical contact...with the first person they see. That being you, she needs to uh...be with you, I suppose, physically"

Jemma gulped, Skye licked her lips. "Physically, you mean like..."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Skye's behavior made sense. Fitz seemed physically uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot, unable to look Jemma in the eye.

"But otherwise she's okay?"

"Yeah, the origin and purpose of the 084 is unknown, and the only known side effects are temporary unconsciousness an, well, this."

"But this is temporary right? She will get better."

"Agent Carter reported so, so Skye will too. In the mean time, you have to...uh help her."

"How long?"

"This report says within a week, but I see Skye has already woken up. It took Carter much longer, so maybe Skye's wont last as long? You have to keep her...satisfied. The report says when Agent Carter was left unsatisfied for too long, she became increasingly persistent, then angry, before becoming aggressive." Fitz glanced sideways at Jemma.

"This is gonna be a rough week."


	2. Lab

Even though Skye was the one locked inside a glass enclosure, Jemma felt like the one trapped. Skye was pretty much circling her inside her clear prison. Her eyes locked hungrily on Jemma, following her every movement.

Every now and then, Skye would call out to her, "Jemma", and every time she did Jemma was closer to loosing control over the situation.

As much as she had dreamt about this moment, Simmons still felt gross about herself, fearing she would take advantage of her friend in her unusual state.

The sudden appearance of Coulson startled Jemma from her thoughts.

"Dr. Simmons, I have been informed of the situation." He looked uncomfortable, "and I understand if you feel uncomfortable proceeding with the task. If you would rather, we can have Skye sedated until the effects of the 084 wear off, but I should warn you if we do that, we have no guarantee she will wake up completely free of it."

Simmons looked from him to Skye, who currently stood pressed against the glass wall, eyeing her the same way she has been for the past hour.

"If I do- continue with the mission, do I know that she's completely willing, and it's not just the 084 giving consent?"

"According to Agent Carter's reports, she admitted to be completely willing, every action was her own the 084 simply released her of any resistance to giving into those-well, wants." Coulson looked flustered.

Jemma hesitated, Skye certainly looked willing, "Then I shall proceed with the mission, Sir." As long as she knew Skye was consenting to this, she knew she could do this.

"Very well," he said surprise lacing his tone, "we will be operating with absolute discretion. None of your actions will be recorded, filmed, or monitored in anyway. We have contacted Lady Sif, to possibly look at the artifact and help us determine it's origin and possible other effects."

"Thank you Sir."

Gesturing to Skye, "I think it's time you let her out," Coulson turned to leave.

Jemma turned tentatively back to Skye, reaching for the key card to open the medical pod doors.

"Jemma" Skye moaned again, her breath forming a thing patch of fog on the glass door. Skye shuffled over to Jemma through the glass, pressing her hands to the door, inching for any contact she could find.

"Skye," at the sound of her name the taller girl seemed to melt, a dopey smile played at the corner of her lips "I'm going to let you out now, promise to behave?"

"I don't know if I can promise that, not with you around. Behaving is the furthest thing on my mind."

Jemma licked her lips, it was becoming less difficult to follow her orders with the way skye was behaving. She swiped her key card, the second it turned green, Skye was launching herself out of the pod and into Jemma. Hastily taking her lips between her own, backing her up until she was roughly pressed between the counter and Skye.

Jemma let out a squeal of surprise at Skye's sudden force, which was quickly muffled by Skye's lips on her own. The taller girl pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, sucking lightly before drawing back to capture it again.

Skye was rough. Having been locked up for an hour built up all of her want for Jemma, and this sudden release was enough to drive Skye mad.

Jemma's hands rested on the counter behind her, supporting her as Skye slipped a knee between her thighs. Jemma moaned hoarsely in response, eliciting a near predatory growl from Skye.

Skye dug her fingertips into Jemma's hips as she shifted her knee upwards, grinding into Jemma's core.

The scientist threw her head back, the sudden contact almost enough to drive her over the edge. Skye took the expanse of exposed skin under her lips, placing hot kisses behind her ear, sucking hard and nipping slightly at the pale flesh.

Jemma moaned breathily, all of the contact with Skye was overwhelming. Not to say she wasn't enjoying herself, but Jemma felt as if she couldn't breathe, every cell in her body wanted to give into Skye.

Suddenly, she felt hands at the back of her thighs, lifting her effortlessly onto the cold metal surface. She pressed into Skye, her core coming in contact with Skye's taunt abdomen.

Her lab coat quickly shed, followed by her shirt, Jemma sat entangled with Skye in nothing but her bra and jeans. Her hair fell from the formerly prim ponytail, falling wildly above her shoulders.

Skye licked softly at Jemma's lower lip, granting access she entangled herself further with the scientist. Hand falling to her jeans, she popped the button off, sending it flying across the room, hazardously dodging a beaker of some unknown solution.

She slipped Jemma's jeans down, until they fell loosely at her ankles. Skye dropped down suddenly. Jemma aware of the lack of presence, looked down to see Skye on her knees, looking back up at her hungrily.

The taller girl pressed delicate kisses to her inner thighs.

The contrast in speed left Jemma moaning in anticipation, "Skye please" she called out.

Jemma's outcry seemed to ignite the primal need in Skye to have the shorter girl, for she suddenly began to trace patterns with her tongue in Jemma's folds.

With animal ferocity Skye lapped at her core tracing small circles around her clit, reveling in every sound of pleasure Jemma let out. Jemma rolled her lips along with Skye's movements, propping herself up on her elbows. One of her hands snaked down to tangle in Skye's hair, forcing the other girl further into her.

Skye could hardly breathe, but she didn't feel she needed too. She brushed the bridge of her nose against Jemma's core, her tongue teasing her entrance.

She could already feel the electricity building up in Jemma, the girls breath became rough and ragged, panting, gasping for air.

Skye licked long strokes from the base to the peak of Jemma's center, dipping down inside of her each time.

With the sudden introduction of two of Skye's fingers pumping in and out aggressively, rolling in time with Jemma's hips, Jemma let out a sudden cry.

It was loud and desperate, filled with satisfaction and content.

The shorter girl slowly gained control of her breath, breathing heavily as she settled herself.

Skye continued to lap at the remnants of Jemma's orgasm, thoroughly content herself.


End file.
